


I'm Holding On (But I Ain't So Strong)

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Derogatory Language, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Language, Light Angst, Pre-Hunger Games, Psychological Drama, Racism, Racist Language, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Before the arena, Thresh has a run in with the careers.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm Holding On (But I Ain't So Strong)

"Hey. Thresh."

Eighteen-year-old Thresh freezes. He's just on his way to the elevators when the call stops him. He sighs then, hoping his mentor Chaff won't goddamn yell at him for dawdling. And then against his better judgement, he turns. 

It's the career pack--four out of the six. He doesn't know where the two from Four are. This is more than enough to make him tense up. The only thing he could think of just then is what could he have possibly done to get on their bad side this early? He was one of the quietest tributes there; he just kept to himself. Maybe Rue had done something...? No, that was ridiculous. 

Maybe it was because he was black. The gangly guy with the caramel-colored hair was sort of giving him weird looks. District One.

"You know who we are?" The muscular blonde guy, the one from Two, asks shortly. 

Wordlessly, Thresh nods. Everyone, even the mentors, knows who they are every year. 

"We've seen you fight in the room." Two jerks his head. "You're good."

Thresh just stares at him hard. Something is obviously off. Two complimenting Eleven? That never happens. 

"Can you talk?" The girl from One butts in. 

"...yes." his baritone voice is sort of menacing. Now that's a good thing right now. 

"So we were wondering. Do you want to form an alliance with us? In the arena?" Two sounds like Thresh should kiss his feet for the mere offer.

"Allies. With you four?"

"And the two from Four." the black-haired girl from Two says. "Well?"

"No." He nearly smirks at their insulted looks. "I work alone."

Two looked ready to have a fit. "If you don't then--"

"Then I'll have four new enemies. I know."

"--you'll have--yeah. Whatever."

Thresh was done with all this. He turned to go. "My mentor is waiting."

But the guy from Two grabs his arm, preventing him from being able to move anymore. This makes him tense up all over again. 

"Cato!" The girl from One squeals in surprise. 

"...you're gonna be sorry you refused us in the arena..."

 Thresh wrenches his arm free from him now. He's annoyed, and he presses the button for the elevator. Even as the doors open though, he still hears the word. 

"...n*gger."

The doors close. Thresh's blood boils. 


End file.
